


Swimming Pools

by Dreams_in_Ruinss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pool Sex, This was just an excuse to write porn lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_in_Ruinss/pseuds/Dreams_in_Ruinss
Summary: Swimming isn't the only fun thing to do at pools.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a stupid fic I wrote so I could have an excuse to write Eren as a pool instructor lol and pool sex whoops please forgive me. I also want to thank Sunny because without her encouragement I would've probably given up on this fic lol I love her.

Summer.   
The worst fucking season of the year. Not only is it hella hot but kids are roaming the streets freely now since school is over. I can't even take a walk in the park peacefully without being interrupted by yelling or crying children, I fucking hate it. So now I'm sitting here sweating my ass off at home because I want to avoid being disturbed. I don't hate kids don't get me wrong, I just hate how bratty and dirty they are, I mean who eats with their hands ; disgusting.   
Okay maybe I do hate kids a little, but it's normal for adults to do that isn't it?  
Hanji always tells me I sound like an old man whenever I complain about kids, but she doesn't understand since she's was an only child, while I was the oldest from my sister and I. I've seen enough in my 23 years of life to know for sure that I don't want little monsters.  
Talking about my sister, tonight was the night she was coming over to stay at my place since hers was getting renovated. Fuck.  
I really was tempted to tell her no but knowing her she'd probably still come over which would've pissed me off more so I just agreed.  
Hours later while I was finishing up cleaning the spare room there was a knock at the door. I dusted myself off a bit and opened it.   
"Hello Levi" she said "it's been a while, were you busy?"   
"No I was sleeping, of course what the fuck does it look like I was doing?"   
"To me it looks like you were being an asshole."   
"Shut up, you're lucky you're family or I would've thrown you out by now."   
"That's a nice welcome, where should I put my stuff?"   
"In the trash"   
"Very funny Levi"   
"I know I am, put your stuff in the living room for now I'm not done cleaning."   
She nodded her head and set her bags down there, she walked back to the entrance and I called out to her "how many shit did you bring?"   
She ignored me and left. Shortly after I could hear her climbing up the stairs and what I came face to face with shocked me.   
"Who the fuck is that?"   
"My son, and I'd appreciate it if you don't cuss in front of him."   
"Last time I saw you you didn't have one, so what the fuc- so is that really your son?"   
"He's adopted, Jean and I decided to do so a while back, I'm pretty sure I told you, do you not remember?"  
"If I would've remembered I wouldn't have asked who he was right?"   
She sighed and turned the small blonde kid around "I can't believe you're my brother sometimes. Armin, baby, this is your uncle Levi remember I told you about him?"   
The small kid known as Armin nodded his head and smiled shyly at me, his hair blocking most of his face he reminded me of Mikasa when she was young and then I seen why she adopted him. He was quite, but when we started talking about stuff he was interested in he wouldn't shut up. I was surprised that at his age he was reading large books and trying to learn stuff about the earth. So I had to ask him why he liked those stuff so much and he replied with a simple 'I like to learn things that they don't teach me at school! I've always been drawn to the unknown, there's always something exciting waiting to be unraveled!' Smart kid eh, having him around might not be so shitty after all.   
That's what I thought at first, by the fourth day I was already getting annoyed with the movie displaying on my TV I mean who the fuck watches The Croods all day, it's fucking unbelievable. I'm pretty sure by now I know the movie by heart.   
As I served myself breakfast I noticed that Mikasa wasn't in the kitchen "hey kid where's your mom at?"   
He looked up at me having a mouthful of cereal and started to talk "mombentof"   
"What?"   
He chewed with his mouth open and finally swallowed his food and spoke again "she went out, she left you a note on the counter" and as soon as he finished his sentence he turned back around and continued watching his movie. How does he never get annoyed of it, I will never know.   
As I served myself tea I started reading the note she had left and regretted it.   
Levi there was an emergency at work so I got called in, I don't know how long I'll be here but I forgot to tell you that I had signed up Armin for swimming classes and I need you take him. I already know what you're going to say 'why can't Jean take him right?' She knows me so well. Well he got called in too and like I said we'll be busy so I'll leave it to you! Thanks.   
-Mikasa   
P.S. the address is here and you have to be there at 12! Don't forget.   
Let me scratch off what I said a couple of days ago, it will be shitty having this kid around.  
\-   
It was harder than I expected to find that stupid building. I probably circled around the area about 3 times until Armin pointed out the small sign that read 'sign up to swimming classes today!' I found a parking and parked, already regretting leaving my home for this. I could've been working on a new project but instead I was walking my 8-year-old nephew to his stupid swimming lessons. What a great day. Note the heavy sarcasm there.   
When we finally entered the swimming area I really started to regret ever saying yes to this. Dozens of kids could be seen running around and to make it worse most of them were younger than Armin. What the fuck did I do to deserve this, is this a punishment from the heavens?   
I had to hold in my disgusted face and walk to the signing area to check in Armin. When I got there the lady looked at me weirdly and then looked back at Armin she did it a couple of times before she cleared her throat and asked "sir is that your kid?"   
Is she fucking kidding me.   
I was really tempted to say a smart remark but I remembered that Mikasa would never shut up if I get her kid kicked out before he even took a class. So I swallowed my negative comment down and smiled at her "he's not technically my kid, but he is my nephew ma'am"   
"Nephew? Why did you bring him here instead of his parents?"  
"His parents were called in to work, it was an emergency and they asked me to bring him."   
She looked like she wanted to say something else but then seen that there was a line already forming behind me and let me sign him in.   
I walked him to the lockers so he could change and I waited for him outside since I didn't want anyone else to think I was some creep. He came out no longer than five minutes later and he was looking at the pool for quite a while before an employee, is that what you call them? Or are they called volunteers? whatever same shit, he came by and asked Armin if he was ready to go in. Armin shook his head no and held into my pants tightly "I'm both excited and scared.." he mumbled.   
"Oí I didn't bring you all the way over here so you can be hold on to me brat, let's get you in the pool come on."   
He nodded and slowly walked to the edge of the shallow end of the pool and looked down at it "uncle Levi I'm really scared, what if I drown?"   
"You're not going to drown kid, I'm here and there's also the workers, stop thinking about to and get in. Here I'll hold your hands while you get in the pool." At that he smiled and grabbed my hands tightly, it took a while before he was finally in and he was still holding on to my hands until one of those teachers came by to finally introduce himself.   
"Hi buddy, what's your name?"   
"A-Armin!"   
"Oh that's a cute name, hi Armin. Who brought you here? Your dad?"   
"Uncle actually he's standing right behind me"   
The instructor looked back at me and smiled brightly, "so you're the uncle I'm guessing? I'll be Armin's instructor starting today my name is Eren."   
"Hello Eren, as he said I'm his uncle and the name is Levi."   
"Well welcome to swimming lessons Armin & Levi, before we start would you like to join us Levi? We have extra swimming suits in the back."   
"No thanks I'm fine just watching."   
"You sure? It'll be fun!"   
"I'm good, I don't like pools."   
I was surprised when I felt my shirt wet and seen that that asshat had thrown some water at me "what the fuck was the meaning of that!"   
He smirked and said "it's a welcoming gift"  and looked back at Armin and began his lesson, ignoring me for the rest of the time.   
When the lesson was finally over a little after 1:30pm I waited for Armin once again by the locker rooms. I started to text Mikasa that I fucking hated this place but I didn't do anything to get her son kicked out when suddenly a voice called out my name and I looked up to see that asshole of Armin's instructor and decided to flip him off. He laughed and jogged to where I was at "you don't look so happy, is something the matter?"   
He's really asking to get his ass kicked.   
"Listen kid, I'm about two seconds away from punching you in the gut after pulling a stunt like that, what the fuck do you want."   
"Wow someone's grumpy as shit, what the fuck crawled up your ass."   
"My foot is about to be in your ass if you don't go away right now"   
"Oh kinky dude, I like you already. But I'm here to tell you when I want to see Armin for swimming lessons."   
"Alright shoot, I don't have all day."   
"I'll be seeing him Tuesday's, Thursday's and Saturday's at 1pm, and I know that you said you're his uncle and brought him here since his mother couldn't but if you didn't read the pamphlet it said that the person who shows up the first day has to be the one to bring them every time so us instructors won't get confused."   
"What? You have to be fucking kidding me!"   
"Guess I'll have no choice but to see your grouchy ass here." He laughed softly and started to walk away "I'll see you Tuesday then have a great Sunday!"   
What did I do to deserve this.


	2. Chapter 2

That night when I told Mikasa about the rules she didn't take it well, she wanted to be the one to take Armin but unfortunately couldn't anymore and so I told her to cut her hair and dress like me if she really wanted to go and that resulted in getting a hard smack on the head and that led to fighting. If it weren't for Armin coming downstairs who knows how long we would've stayed fighting for.   
Dinner was awkward as shit that night, I tried to finish mine as fast as I could so I can get out of there but then Mikasa started asking Armin how swimming class was and that's when things turned around again.   
"How was class sweetheart? Did you like it?"   
"Yeah! My instructor is really nice mom but I think he might not like my uncle since he kept talking about him.."   
"That brat can choke on my dick for all I care, he threw fucking dirty water at me that's disgusting"   
"Levi watch your language you ass"   
"Oí how come you can cuss and I can't? That's a bit un-fucking fair if you ask me"   
"It was an accident you freaking idiot!"   
"Accident or not you still cussed which means we're both to blame if your kid starts cussing"   
She shook her head angrily and mumbled something her breath which only caused me to chuckle about while she flipped me the finger behind her son.   
"So what were you saying honey?"   
"Swimming might be fun after all! But mom will you be taking me now instead of uncle?"   
"Well about that, Levi said that your instructor told him that he's the one that will have to take you since he's the one who brought you today."   
"But mom what if uncle Levi records me swimming and sends it to you so you get to see me swim without being there and you'll be happy again!"   
"Wow Mikasa your son is so smart props buddy you'll be going places in the future"   
"Levi can you shut up please, I think Armin had a great idea and you should listen to him! You might learn some things from him."   
I clicked my tongue but I knew by the look on her face that even if I tried once again to reject her offer I had no opinion in this. Great.  
So the following Tuesday Armin and I went back to the swimming area and when we entered to my surprise it was empty. No kids. No noise. No judging ladies. Nothing. Lord thank you for this blessing.   
The area was empty expect for the person in the pool, which I would guess was Eren.   
I send Armin to the locker rooms and told him to go change while I talked to his teacher he nodded his head and quickly left before I called out to Eren.   
"Hey where are the rest of the people?" I yelled and he jumped at the sound of my voice, guess I scared him. Good he fucking deserved that.   
"Ah it's you guys! You fucking scared me."   
"Well I can see that dipshit are you not going to answer my question?"   
"Did you not read the pamphlet? His mother signed him up for private lessons so it's only me and you guys."  
"Well there goes my good day"   
"Are you sure Armin is related to you? You're such an ass and he's so sweet."   
"Hey buddy I'm still trying to figure that out too, but for now I'll just say mind your own business."   
The rest of the time I stayed recording Armin's practice and time flied so fast I didn't even notice we had passed out time an extra ten minutes if it wasn't for Mikasas text so I called out to Eren and he too was surprised that he forgot to keep track of time so he finished what he was telling Armin and soon Armin was going back to the lockers to change.   
"You're a bad fucking teacher you can't even keep time on your students."   
"You could've said something too asshole you're the one with the phone"   
"I was recording how the hell was i supposed to keep track of time too"   
"Ever heard of multitasking? Maybe you should learn how to do it old man"   
"Who the fuck are you calling an old man kid, I'm only 23 asshole."   
"Oh wow you look old as shit man, maybe it's because you're always frowning they give you a lot of wrinkles"   
"You really want your ass kicked huh kid?"   
"I don't want to go to jail for hurting an elderly man so I'll pass on that!" He chuckled softly and stared to walk away "see you Thursday old man!"   
"Fuck off!" I called back but a small smile stayed plastered on my face.   
And that's how the summer days went by, work & taking Armin to practice. As the days also went by Eren & I would start talking more spending our time talking about the weirdest shit and him telling me stories about his students. He seemed so happy when he talked about all the kids he had to teach and I wondered how he didn't get tired of them so I asked him and he replied with "for some reason I have always been happy around kids, I didn't have many friends growing up so I know how it feels to be scared of trying something new or making friends, so I wanted to do something that helped kids do both!"   
One night I got a text from him saying if I could come meet him at the pool and although I found it weird I drove over there, telling Mikasa I was going out for a bit so she could have some private time with her husband. Jean muttered a simple "we aren't going to have sex on your couch okay man don't worry and have fun wherever you're going!" And that earned him  a pull of the ear from his wife she turned to me and said a simple 'be careful okay?'   
Not twenty minutes later I arrived but the doors were locked so I called that idiot and he said 'ever heard of a backdoor idiot?'   
So I went along the building trying to find a backdoor and luckily I only had to walk a small distance before I found it and got in.  
When I entered the room I didn't see Eren at all but instead I saw a smaller pool which I assumed was used for younger kids and some beer.   
"I see that you're not dressed for the occasion old man"   
"Well I didn't know I was getting in a pool you ass" I called back and then seen Eren entering the room. He closed the door and stood next to me "had to make sure you found the door with your poor eye sight"   
I punched him lightly on the shoulder and asked him if he had brought a swim suit too and he replied with 'hell no those shit are uncomfortable I'm swimming in my boxers man' and so he did he took of his pants and shirt and threw himself in the pool wearing only his briefs and to not make it weird I did the same.   
He handed me a beer which I gladly took and we just hung out.   
I don't know who started it later that night but somehow we both ended up kissing each other like crazy. We didn't care if our teeth were clashing or that we both tasted like beer and pool water all we knew was that we had to taste each other's mouth. The room echoed with grunting moans and of water splashing but we didn't care, we continued to kiss and touch each other greedily, our bodies moved in sync clearly knowing what they wanted already. He was the first one to go beyond the whole kissing and started to grope my ass pushing our erections together emitting a small groan from both of us. Who knows how long we stayed grinding against each other trying to find both friction and release. But before things went farther he stopped and looked at me clearly concerned about something "Levi are you really sure you want to continue this? We're both a bit tipsy and I don't want you to regret and of this, I don't want to fuck up things with you"   
"If I didn't want this don't you think I would've stopped you already idiot. We know we both want this so why are you stopping now?"   
"Sorry I really just needed to make sure I-"   
"Eren I swear I'm kicking your ass this time if you continue that sentence"   
"But-"   
"But nothing hurry up and kiss me hot stuff" he smiled then and we continued where we left off. And it wasn't long before my body started feel hot so I gripped his shoulder tightly and began to practically hump his torso rapidly calling a mixture of his name and 'I'm so close' closing my eyes I hadn't realized that Eren pushed himself up again pulling out both our cocks until he grabbed ahold of both and thrusted upward, I moaned loudly resting my head against his shoulder now and let him continue, it felt so fucking good that I knew I wasn't going to last long we both knew we were close to release so he started to pump faster and I nearly sobbed as my orgasm came abruptly and filled my body with that ecstasy feeling I had to recline myself on Eren for support as I tried catch my breath.  
Moments later as our heart rate came down we laughed softly both clearly embarrassed.   
"That was probably the best fucking orgasm I've had in a really long time" He said and I had to agree with him that was amazing.   
"Hey I mean we don't have to stop there though, I mean jacking off isn't the best part of swimming pools y'know" he wiggled his eyebrows and I had to hold the urge to roll my eyes at him.   
"Or are you already out of stamina? Shame."   
"Fuck you"   
"That's what I want to do to you" he grabbed my chin and hoisted me so half of my body was already out of the water, and whispered into my ear, "will you let me Levi?" His breath was hot against my body, tongue teasing my outer shell of my ear and I nodded wanting to feel him inside me so badly.   
So we began to kiss again, hungrily we both sucked on each other's tongues and bottom lips, without warning he pulled me back onto the water and began to swim backwards towards where the stairs were and pushed me softly into them. He sat on them too facing me and smirked "ever given a blowjob in a pool baby?" He gave me another small kiss before he took off his boxers and mine and threw them somewhere behind him. I didn't complain as he grabbed my neck slowly and brought his leaking cock to my face, all I did was comply and start to suck it softly, teasingly. His groans were what made me start to take him in deeper, my throat felt sore but hearing him moaning loudly like that knowing I was bringing him that pleasure made me want to hear him more and so deeper his cock went into my mouth until it was too much and I started to gag. He pulled out softly until I was ready once again and when I was I started once more knowing my limit already I accidentally grazed my teeth on his slit while pulling away and he moaned loudly his hands grabbing my hair roughly, "fuck you look so gorgeous like this, come up here I want to kiss you" voice hoarse and demanding I licked his cock once more which made it twitch and kissed his, his come mixing in our mouth it left a weird taste in my mouth but I didn't care we began to kiss again and then he flipped me so my stomach was on the touching the pool and lifted me up once more, my body fully out of the water now. I tried to turn around to ask him what he was doing but at that same moment my asscheeks were spread open, the cold air hitting it and making me groan. He started by biting each cheek a couple of times before he began to lick the outer ring of my asshole before starting to push his tongue in and had me wiggling in discomfort.   
"It feels weird, but it'll get better soon I promise." He began again this time a finger following after his tongue and it continued like that until three fingers were in trying to stretch me out as much as possible, after a while his fingers grazed a spot that had me buckling my hips and he chuckled saying 'there it is' he stretched me out a bit more hitting that 'spot' frequently and finally pulled his fingers out I whined at the loss contact but then he pulled me closer, I felt something hot against my back side and heard a 'it's going to hurt a bit so try to relax as much as you can okay?'   
I nodded and he as slowly started to push himself inside of me, he had to stop a couple of times before he was fully in me and let me get used to the feel of before he moved. The sensation felt weird but not bad at all, the more he moved the more my body got heated up again especially since he quickly found my 'spot' again. He grabbed my hips roughly pulling out and telling me to quickly get back inside the water, I did so and so he continued to fuck me on the pool stairs, while he was fucking me i felt something hitting my cock and had me moaning louder he noticed they were the water jets and put my cock closer to them, the feeling was unbearable my body felt like it was going to burst from too much pleasure.   
"E-Eren f-eels so good I-Im not going to last l-long!"   
"Almost there baby, lets come together."   
It felt so fucking good that I lasted only a couple of more rough thrusts before I came with a scream. I came so hard I swear I could see stars. As I rocked my orgasm out Eren pulled out and came into the water.   
It took longer than last time to recover my breathing and my body felt heavy. I could hear Eren laughing and I turned to him and asked him what he was laughing at he looked at me and smiled "I still can't believe that just happened, that's 2 of my wildest dreams come true man. That was fucking amazing." I rolled my eyes but mentally crossed off pool sex out of my wildest fantasies too and told Eren to help me out of the pool. I looked at the water when I got out and told him the water was disgusting and he should change to soon which he laughed at again and said 'we're going to have to throw the whole pool out with how much you came!' I hit his shoulder again and began to try to find my boxers.   
When we were both fully changed we headed towards the front where our cars were parked at and said our goodbyes but not before we kissed for a while more and I finally drove off home.   
It was late by the time I got home considering everything was off and I headed straight to bed, too tired to even shower.   
And the only thing I could think of before I fell asleep was summer is one of my favorite seasons now.


End file.
